¡Técnica eróticabyakugan!
by bestsellerwriter
Summary: Hanabi Hyûga tiene un primer día de clase algo ajetreado. Al volver a casa deberá mostrarlo que ha aprendido hoy. ¿Revolucionará a los serios Hyûga la técnica erótica?


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es original mía. **

**¡Técnica erótica, Byakugan!**

-Han… bi-cha… nabi-chan… Hanabi-chan…

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me molestan ahora? Los párpados me pesan. ¿Hinata-san? No te entiendo bien. Déjame dormir.

-Ha- Hanabi-chan, hoy e-es el gran dí-día.

Siento un ligero movimiento en el hombro. ¿Eso es mi hombro? ¿No es mi mano? ¿O mi cabeza? No siento mi cuerpo. Estoy tan, tan cansada. No quiero moverme de hecho, no puedo. No soy capaz ni de abrir una pestaña.

-Hanabi-sama, arriba, ya –dijo una voz en un tono que no admite réplicas-.

Abro los ojos instantáneamente y me incorporo con brusquedad apartando las sábanas de mi cara. Neji realmente puede asustar. Me siento en mi cama y me restriego los párpados cerrados para eliminar las luces que brillaban en la negrura de después del sueño.

-¿Qué os pasa hoy? – Les miro frunciendo el ceño-. ¿No podíais dejarme cinco minutos más? El despertador aún no ha sonado.

-Pe-pero Hanabi-chan, ayer nos pediste qu-que te despertásemos a-antes po-porque estabas muy cansada de-del entrenamiento y ho-hoy empiezas e-en la Academia.

Entonces comprendí todo. Ellos ya estaban preparados para sus respectivos entrenamientos. Yo llegaba tarde. Me levanté a toda prisa mientras sonreía a mi hermana, la abracé con suavidad.

-Gracias Hinata-san.

Cuando llegué a la puerta en cuyo marco estaba apoyado mi primo, como sé que le incomodan las muestras de afecto, asintiendo con una sonrisa, le di las gracias. Él apenas movió la cabeza con un leve asentimiento y un amago casi inapreciable de sonrisa.

Corrí rápidamente hacia el baño. Me lavé la cara asegurándome de no dejarme ninguna legaña. Me peiné el pelo deprisa, por suerte, no lo tenía muy enredado. Vuelvo a mi habitación de la que ya ha salido Hinata, seguro que Neji y ella han bajado a desayunar. Me quito el pijama, lo doblo y lo guardo en el armario. Encima del futón Hinata ya me h dejado preparada mi ropa, la que escogimos para cuando tuviese que salir a la Academia. Porque sí, hoy por fin empiezo en la Academia Ninja, nueve años esperando y al fin ha llegado este día. ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Que nervios! Espero que salga todo bien.

Me pongo unas medias de pierna entera y una camiseta de rejilla ambas, las sandalias ninja de color negro y un yukata corto por encima, era negro, con los bordes grises y el obi plateado. Debajo unas mallas de un negro mate, ajustadas que no se veían salvo que estuviese luchando. Muy sencillo, muy oscuro, muy de ninja. Me vendé un trozo del muslo derecho y coloqué encima mi nuevo porta-shuriken, regalo de Neji.

De verdad, si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba cambiar tanto hace dos años, probablemente se habría llevado mi Palma Feroz.

Bajé con precipitación a la cocina donde me esperaba mi desayuno junto a Neji y Hinata. Plátano flambeado con leche y cereales, delicioso. Me senté a la mesa muy rápido y a la misma velocidad tomé los cubiertos por lo que Neji me hizo un gesto para que parase.

-Hanabi-sama, tranquila, ya ha recuperado el tiempo que le hacía falta.

Asentí mientras le daba las gracias, Hinata sonreía, ahora siempre lo hace. Desde que Neji cambió, Hinata siempre está contenta porque ya no la trata de manera despectiva, es más se ha convertido en el perfecto hermano mayor celoso. Cada vez que Hinata quiere salir, padre le pregunta a Neji si está de acuerdo con que salga con esas personas y a veces, la sigue si no se fía como por ejemplo de Kiba, Lee o Naruto.

Acabamos de desayunar y nos lavamos los dientes los tres. Salimos de la mansión Hyûga, padre no está para despedirme porque está en una misión, pero ellos me van a acompañar.

Vamos caminando mientras Hinata me cuenta cosas sobre la Academia. Yo sonrío a lo que me cuenta a parte de porque me gusta, porque sé que le hace feliz. Yo intento relajarme aunque estoy nerviosa. Estamos a punto de llegar cuando una voz escandalosa hace que nos paremos.

-¡HINATAAAAA! ¡NEJIIIII!

De pronto el rubio más extravagante de Konoha aparece de un salto frente a nosotros. En cualquier otra situación en la que alguien hubiese aparecido frente a nosotros de esa manera, Neji le hubiese hecho su hakke rokujuyonsho, pero tanto él como Hinata están tan tranquilos. La única que me pongo en guardia soy yo y ya estoy preparada para atacar cuando mi primo me pone una mano sobre el hombro. Le miro sin comprender pero él niega resignado con la cabeza.

El chico que tenemos delante me mira con curiosidad. Yo le devuelvo la mirada, es más bajito que Neji, tiene cara de ser simpático, pero un poco idiota y unos ojos azules muy bonitos. Me llaman la atención las marcas de su cara que parecen bigotes de gato. Debe de ser ese tal Naruto del que todos hablan.

-Ha-Hanabi-chan, este e-es Na-Naruto-kun- Confirmado-.

-¡¿Tú eres la hermana de Hinata-chan?! ¡Vaya, os parecéis un montón!

Asiento y hago una reverencia, como me ha enseñado mi padre.

-Es un honor conocerle, Naruto-san.

Naruto me mira extrañado y yo me mantengo tan impasible como mi primo. De pronto estalla en carcajadas.

-¡Es igual que Neji!

Mi primo y yo fruncimos el ceño a la vez.

-¡Clavados!

Hinata suelta una risita, pero para cuando la miramos. Nerviosa, mira a Naruto.

-Na-Naruto-kun, la Academia está muy lejos de tu casa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él sonríe, mucho, muchísimo. ¿Se puede sonreír tanto? No lo creo.

-He venido a acompañar al futuro séptimo Hokage.

-¿Sé-séptimo Hokage?

Naruto miró a nuestro alrededor.

-Debería llegar en cualquier momento. ¡Ah por ahí viene! ¡Konohamaru!

Señala un punto detrás de nosotros, Hinata se gira, Neji se ladea un poco para ver mejor, yo miro hacia atrás girando la cabeza hacia atrás. Un niño tal vez algo mayor que yo venía corriendo por la calle.

-¡JEFEEEEE!

Tiene el pelo marrón de punta, similar al de Asuma sensei, los ojos negros y con un brillo divertido. Viste una sudadera verde con los extremos de las mangas y la cremallera más oscuros, los pantalones marrones, las sandalias ninja negras, y el porta-shuriken. El detalle más curioso es la bufanda azul que lleva anudada al cuello y que casi arrastra por detrás.

Y de pronto le tengo encima. De no haber sido por Neji que tiró de mí me habría arroyado.

Frena justo delante de Naruto.

-¡Técnica erótica!

Y de pronto, en su lugar hay una chica completamente desnuda (salvo por algunas nubecitas convenientemente colocadas) e idéntica a mi hermana. Ese chico Naruto, se sonroja y comienza a sangrar por la nariz. ¿Hinata? Está en el suelo desmayada y completamente colorada y Neji… ¡Está furioso!

La falsa Hinata se desvanece y en su lugar vuelve a estar ese niño. Neji me coloca en el suelo y se va a lanzar hacia él, pero Naruto se pone delante. Ha visto sus intenciones

-¡Neji! ¡Vamos colega! ¡Son cosas de niños!

-¿De niños? Casi arrolla a Hanabi-sama y ha hecho que Hinata-sama se desmaye además de desnudarla en medio de una calle. ¿Te parece normal, Naruto?

El chaval le mira asustado. Me da un poco de pena que muera tan joven. Me acerco a él y le tomo del brazo. El me mira.

-Neji oni-san. No ha sido nada, además no hay nadie por aquí cerca. A demás ya sabes que Hinata-chan se desmaya con facilidad. Déjale, es solo un niño.

Nos miramos a los ojos y él asiente.

-¿Un niño? ¡Soy más mayor que tú!

Me toma del hombro y me gira hasta enfrentarme cara a cara con él. Está bastante enfadado.

-No podrías superarme ni aunque lo intentases.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡Soy Konohamaru Sarutobi, nieto del tercer Hokage!

-Y yo Hanabi Hyûga, nieta de Hidachi Hyûga, un placer-digo con educada sorna-. Si eres tan fuerte como para vencerme a mí, no te importará enfrentarte a mi primo Neji.

Él me mira enfadado cuando de pronto sonríe. Suelta una carcajada.

-Me caes bien.-Se ríe de nuevo-. No te importa mi apellido, eso genial. ¿Es tu primer día?

Asiento sorprendida, aunque no lo dejo entrever.

-Bien. El mío también, mi abuela no quería que viniese después de la muerte de mi abuelo, así que tengo que volver a empezar. Si quieres -pareció dudar un momento- puedes venirte conmigo, mis amigos se han graduado ya, así que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Yo estoy muy sorprendida. Hinata y Naruto asienten con vehemencia detrás de él. Miro a Neji que está detrás de mí. Se encoge de hombros. Le miró un segundo más analizándole. Asiento.

A él se le ilumina la cara.

-Bien Hanabi-chan. Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

Empieza a caminar, yo le sigo.

-Por cierto Konohamaru-san.

-Kun. San es muy formal.

-Konohamaru…kun ¿podrías enseñarme ese jutsu?

-¿La técnica erótica?

Se para en seco.

-Sí.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo la cara extrañada de mi hermana y la ceja alzada de mi primo. Sé que estoy cavando mi tumba pero aun así.

-Pero tú eres una chica, a ti no te hace falta.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Tengo diez años, no impresiono a nadie, además, seguro que si tú puedes transformarte en chica, yo podré transformarme en chico.

Me mira de arriba abajo.

-Pero entonces… ¿serías igual que Neji?

Lo pienso por un instante. Mi primo y yo, realmente somos muy parecidos. Neji me mira con advertencia.

-Probablemente.

-Entonces, por lo menos a podríamos neutralizar a Tenten, hecho.

Me extiende un puño. Le miro sin saber qué hacer. Él toma mi mano y la choca con la suya. Sonríe, yo hago un esfuerzo y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Entonces oímos a Iruka-sensei salir a llamar a los nuevos alumnos. Me giro, levanto la mano hacia mi hermana y mi primo. Neji hace exactamente lo mismo, Hinata me sonríe mientras agita con elegancia su mano y Naruto (que se da por aludido), nos grita.

-¡Buena suerte, chicos! ¡Luego os invito a ramen!

Ambos sonreímos (yo muy poquito) y salimos corriendo en dirección a la Academia donde nos espera Iruka-sensei.

-Vais a llegar tarde.

Yo le hago una reverencia juntando las manos en señal de perdón.

-Perdón Umino-sensei.

Él me pone una mano en el hombro, se pone en cuclillas a mi lado y sonríe.

-Aún no es demasiado tarde Hanabi-chan -me sorprende que me llame así-. No te preocupes. ¡Ah! Y llámame Iruka. Ahora por favor, acompaña a Konohamaru a clase. Él será tu guía particular.

Asiento con una reverencia y me acerco a Konohamaru.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei. Andando niño pequeño.

Él frunce el ceño.

-Vamos "su majestad". ¿Me permite qué la guíe?

-Claro.

Entonces oímos una risa cantarina. Me giro y ahí están Temari-sama y Shikamaru-san. Han salido de uno de los pasillos laterales. Ella se ríe junto a Iruka. Entonces Konohamaru tira de mi brazo y entramos a las clases.

La mañana pasa rápido, las clases son entretenidas, aunque la mayoría de las cosas ya me las han enseñado en el clan. Destaco en seguida, al igual que mi guía que ya estuvo en esta clase el año pasado. No sé porque pero algunas de mis compañeras me miran con enfado. Podría ser que no les guste que conozca las técnicas, o puede ser que tengan envidia de que Konohamaru sea mi amigo, las he visto mirarle y sonrojarse. Que chicas más raras, así nunca llegarán lejos como kunoichis.

En el recreo, el chico me enseña a hacer la técnica erótica. Tras varios intentos todavía no la domino muy bien pero más o menos lo voy consiguiendo.

A la salida, Naruto viene a avisarme de que Hinata ha ido a ver a Kurenai-sensei. Se ofrece a acompañarnos porque Konohamaru se apuntó en cuanto supo que íbamos a ver a su tía y a su primo. Kurenai-sensei nos invita a merendar.

Llegamos a su casa, merendamos con Kurenai y Hinata. Naruto está realmente embobado mirando a Asuma, según él nunca había visto un bebé de cerca. Cuando lo coge en brazos, casi se muere del susto, temiendo que se le fuera a caer.

De pronto una voz detrás de él le sobresalta.

-Espero que no me dejes sin ahijado, Naruto.

Él pegó un bote pero el niño seguía seguro entre sus brazos. Entrando por la puerta venían el genio de Konoha y la embajadora de Suna, Sabaku no Temari.

-Hola Shikamaru y ¡Temari-san! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal todo?

Kurenai sonríe encantada de ver a tanta gente en su casa. Yo me siento un poco desubicada, así que me retiro junto a Hinata al sofá, ella sonríe y me acaricia el pelo entendiendo lo que me pasa. Le llega el turno a Shikamaru de coger al bebé que le reconoce y le coge con sus pequeñas manitas las mejillas y se ríe. Entonces Kurenai nos sorprende a todos.

-¿Sabéis que dicen que no hay nada más sexy que un hombre con un bebé en brazos?

Hinata se ruboriza, los chicos la miran sorprendidos. Por su parte Temari suelta una carcajada.

-Discrepo Kurenai. No hay nada más sexy que un hombre con un bebé en brazos… ¡sin camiseta!

Hinata se pone aún más roja, mi compañero de clase al igual que yo estamos totalmente descolocados. No entendemos nada.

Naruto suelta una carcajada y le da un codazo a Shikamaru.

-¡Eso sí que es una indirecta, ttebayo!

Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco.

-No lo creo porque…

Se acercó a Konohamaru que estaba sentado a mi lado y le dejó el bebé en brazos.

-Konohamaru solo tiene once años –soltó una carcajada-. No creo que sea su tipo, es muy joven para ella, le saca cinco años. Una pena, que problemático, ¿no?

Ella sonríe y le guiña un ojo se acerca nosotros. Le pone una mano en el hombro.

-La juventud es buena, vago. Konohamaru, me han dicho que has mejorado mucho desde que luchamos ¿no?

-Por supuesto Temari-onee. Dentro de poco te ganaré sin despeinarme.

Ella sonrió.

-Me alegro.-Me miró con curiosidad-. ¿Tú eres hermana de Neji?

Niego con la cabeza. Mantengo el semblante serio como Neji dice que tengo que hacer.

-Soy Hanabi Hyûga, hermana de Hinata Hyûga, un honor conocerla Temari-sama.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa. Me posa una mano en el pelo y lo acaricia con cuidado.

- Igualmente. Pero quita lo de sama, eso a mi hermano Gaara.

Asiento. Me analiza con la mirada apenas un par de segundos.

-¿Cuál es tu meta?

-¿Mi meta?

Ella asiente.

-Sí, tu motivación para ser kunoichi.

Lo pienso a penas un instante.

-Quiero demostrar que una kunoichi puede derrotar a un shinobi y encontrar una manera de eliminar el sello maldito de los Hyûga.

Ella me mira sorprendida. Hinata sonríe y Naruto me levanta un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Es un objetivo muy noble. Llegarás muy lejos Hanabi Hyûga.

Sonrió y se acercó de nuevo al genio.

-Ves vago. No soy la única que sabe que podemos patearos el culo.

Él le sonríe.

-Más quisieras, mujer problemática. Estoy seguro de que podemos ganaros.

Ella alza una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. ¿Tú qué dices, Konohamaru?

El chico asiente a mi lado. Yo niego con la cabeza.

-No es probable. Nosotras tenemos más posibilidades.

Konohamaru me mira indignado.

-¡Tú eres más pequeña!

-Pero soy una chica y tengo la técnica erótica. A demás de que nosotras somos más fuertes.

-¡Traidora!

Alzo una ceja.

-Yo no dije que no fuese a utilizarla contra ti.

-Ya pero… ¡Jo! ¡Se sobreentiende!

Como alza la voz, Asuma empieza a llorar. Y yo no puedo resistirme a acariciarle el pelo. Es muy suave como una pelusita. Yo nunca había visto un bebé tan de cerca. Y él me mira a mí. Me coge un mechón de pelo y tira de él. Me molesta, pero como ha dejado de llorar, lo ignoro. Tira de él otra vez y le da al moreno que le tiene en brazos en la nariz. Konohamaru ahoga una maldición. Kurenai se acerca y le revisa la nariz, pero no tiene nada. Coge al pequeño de ojos rojos y se lo lleva a que duerma un rato.

Como no quieren molestarla Hinata y Naruto deciden irse. Mi hermana me pregunta si voy con ellos pero Temari le pide que me deje quedarme un rato con ellos para discutir nuestra estrategia para "La Gran Batalla". Lo pensamos y en un rato tenemos un plan perfecto y sus posibles variaciones. Mientras, Shikamaru y Konohamaru charlan con Kurenai sobre los progresos de Asuma gateando.

Pasamos un rato más con ella (aunque yo no hablo mucho) y cuando empieza a anochecer el genio decide que ya es hora de llevarnos a casa.

Nos despedimos de la madre del bebé y primero vamos a la casa de Konohamaru, la mansión Sarutobi en la que tras algunas promesas de que nos derrotarán, se despide.

-Hasta mañana Hanabi-chan, mañana no llegues tarde que si no se te escapa el guía.

Yo asiento y le saludo con la mano una última vez. Ahora me acompañan a mí. Temari me mira extrañada.

-¿Guía?

-Para que yo no me pierda en la Academia y Neji no le mate.

Ella sonríe.

-Con guía particular ¿eh? Tienes potencial.

Shikamaru bufó.

-¿Y tú por qué bufas ahora, vago?

-Mendokusai, por nada mujer, por nada.

Sonrío, va a ser verdad lo que dice Hinata, estos dos hacen buena pareja. De pronto no puedo reprimir un bostezo, es tarde y estoy cansada. Shikamaru se rasca la cabeza.

-¿Estás cansada?

Yo asiento.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

Le miro sorprendida aunque me encargo de que esa emoción no se plasme en mi rostro, como siempre. La verdad es que no estoy tan cansada como para que me lleve en brazos.

-Muchas gracias Shikamaru-san, pero creo que puedo aguantar hasta mi casa.

Él asintió. Temari le miró con una sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando, disfrutando del frescor de la noche. Cosa que Temari comenta, según ella en el desierto hace mucho más frío y no es tan agradable pasear.

Llegamos a mi casa. Neji está esperándome en la puerta. Me acerco a él y me coloca una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias por acompañar a Hanabi-sama.

Les hace una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Queréis pasar?

Ellos sonríen.

-No gracias. Vamos a cenar con los padres de Shikamaru y Yoshino se pone muy nerviosa si llegamos tarde.

Entonces la pregunta que me lleva rondando toda la tarde por la mente, se escapa sin que pueda contenerla de mis labios.

-Pero ¿estáis saliendo juntos?

Yo me llevo las manos a la boca en un vano intento de disimular mi error. Ellos me miran sorprendidos y Neji enfadado.

-¡Hanabi-sama! Eso es una indiscreción. Discúlpese.

-Sí, yo lo siento mucho Temari-san, Shikamaru-san.

La embajadora me sonríe amable. El estratega se rasca la nuca nervioso mientras suelta su típico "mendokusai".

-No sé. Vago ¿tú que crees?

Él moreno la mira con los ojos como platos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo salir?

Ella le guiña un ojo. Neji está totalmente alucinado.

-Puede ser. ¿Qué me dices?

Él se lo piensa.

-Creo que primero deberías pedirle mi mano a mis padres, una suerte que vayamos para allá.

Ella sonrió.

-Vamos.

Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y tras saludarnos con la mano una última vez se dirigieron a casa de los Nara.

Mi primo me mira alucinado.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-No lo sé. ¿Al final están juntos o no?

Él se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. Me coloca una mano en la espalda y con un suave empujoncito me hizo entrar en el recinto Hyûga.

Tras cambiarme bajé a cenar con mi padre, mi hermana y mi primo. Pregunté a mi padre por su misión y aunque no dio muchos detalles, me dijo que la habían realizado con éxito. Hinata le dio la enhorabuena.

Entonces, mi hermana me pregunta por mi primer día.

-Muy bien onee-san. He conseguido un guía, la mitad de las chicas me odian y la otra mitad me envidian. He visitado a Kurenai-sensei, he visto un bebé. He conocido a la embajadora de Suna con la que me he aliado para derrotar mañana a Konohamaru y a Shikamaru. He conseguido que Shikamaru-san y Temari-san sean novios. Y he aprendido una técnica nueva.

-Tomé un sorbo de mi té.

-¿A sí y qué técnica es esa? – Pregunta mi padre-.

-¿De verdad quieres verla?

Asintió. Yo suspiré resignada. Me puse de pie. Me concentré he hice el sello.

-¡Técnica erótica!

Y entonces me transformé en lo que podría ser una versión femenina, y desnuda de mi primo Neji.

Mi padre y mi primo me miran incrédulos.

-Me ha salido mal ¿no? Lo siento padre.

Deshago la técnica.

Hinata después de llevarse las manos a la boca aplaudió entusiasmada.

-¡Muy bien Hanabi-chan! Te ha salido genial.

Neji y mi padre aún seguían en shock.

-¿Y se pude saber que finalidad tiene esa técnica?

-Desconcertar al enemigo y a ser posible provocarle una subida de tensión en el caso de que sea un pervertido. Al menos eso dijo Konohamaru.

Acabamos de cenar y me retiro a la cama. Mi hermana pasa a darme las buenas noches. Al cabo de un rato la mansión se queda totalmente en silencio. Debajo de mis mantas, con el pijama puesto y la mirada en la ventana pienso en lo que le he dicho a mi familia. _"He conseguido un guía, la mitad de las chicas me odian y la otra mitad me envidian. He visitado a Kurenai-sensei, he visto un bebé. He conocido a la embajadora de Suna con la que me he aliado para derrotar mañana a Konohamaru y a Shikamaru. He conseguido que Shikamaru-san y Temari-san sean novios. Y he aprendido una técnica nueva."_

Sí, definitivamente ha sido un buen día. Cierro los ojos y me limito a descansar por fin.


End file.
